This Can't Be Good
by jaina-lotr
Summary: It was a routine mission for SG1, until they got captured by the resident Goa'uld. But what really makes this mission far from routine is running into one of their own. Not someone from the SGC, but none other than another Daniel Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**This Can't Be Good**

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_author's note:_ okay I know this has been done before, but I figured I'd try it out. Um it's probably not the best, although I do try. um, i'm thinking of maybe trying to turn it into a Sam/Daniel story although I don't really know how. any ideas for any part of the story would be welcomed. and that's about it, hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.

_disclaimer: _i don't own anything, if i did i wouldn't be broke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colonel Jack O'Neill looked up as he heard Jaffa approaching the cell he and his team currently occupied. The rest of his team looked to him to see if they were going to put their plan into action, but as soon as he saw the Jaffa dragging someone toward their cell he shook his head. Whoever that was, was about to join them so there was no way that SG-1 would be able to make it out. That and the Jaffa dragging the man had brought some friends.

Jack kept his eye on the man. There was something about him, but Jack couldn't place it. He knew it wasn't just the fact that he was wearing an SG uniform. It was something else, something that he felt he should know, but it eluded him at the moment.

The Jaffa reached the cell, opened the door, and practically threw the man inside before slamming the door shut and stomping away. Unfortunately, for Jack anyway, the man had landed face down, so there was no telling who it was without having to go over there, and there was something that stopped him from doing just that.

Jack saw Sam twitch out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious that the man was at least semi-conscious and she wanted to help, but she seemed uncertain. Just as she was about to get up a soft groan stopped her in her tracks.

The man slowly started to stir, carefully pushing himself up; although it was clear he was in pain. It wasn't until then that Jack noticed the patches on his jacket. The earth symbol was on his left shoulder, but that was nothing special, every team had that patch. It was the other one, the patch on his right shoulder that had Jack's attention, and he was pretty sure the rest of his team was staring at it as well. Instead of SG-2, or 3, or any of the other teams, it said SG-1.

Jack shared a look with Sam, seeing what he was feeling written all over her face. How could this man, whoever he was, be on SG-1? All four of them were present and accounted for. And since when did they start wearing black?

"So, who are you?" Jack asked, finally getting impatient about finding out the identity of their apparent teammate, though none of them knew about him.

The man froze upon hearing his voice. "Jack?" He asked lifting his head, "what . . ." he trailed off on seeing the rest of SG-1.

An audible gasp had come from not only Sam, but Daniel as well. Of course Jack was pretty sure that his mouth was hanging open.

"Daniel?" Jack didn't even remember saying anything.

"Well, this can't be good." 'Daniel' muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**This Can't Be Good**

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_author's notes: _okay so here's chapter 2. it's pretty stupid, but hey, i thought it fit kinda well with where i'm taking the story. as for how it will play out, i think that i will keep it a gen story, most likely maily cuz i can't write romance worth a crap (my normal isn't that great either, but i still try). uh, i want to say thank you to the 5 people who reviewed my story, although i know a crap load more at least looked at it. so yeah, that's it, enjoy, and don't forget to review.

_disclaimer: _i don't own anything, well, except for the stupidity and bad writing, other than that nope. yeah, that about covers it for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked from one Daniel to the other. His Daniel just sat there staring, an unreadable expression on his face. The other one was looking round the cell, all the while sneaking glances at the rest of them. Sam kept looking back and forth between the two, probably comparing the differences. Teal'c was watching the newcomer almost as if he expected him to attack at any moment.

Jack to the opportunities when the other Daniel wasn't paying attention, to study him. He was definitely older than the version currently sitting next to him, although not by much. The glasses were different, as was the hair, and there was something about him that almost seemed wrong. He wasn't sure what, though.

"So, uh . . ." the older Daniel began, "_when _is it?"

"2001," Jack replied before he could stop himself.

"I haven't died, yet," Daniel had said it quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Died?" Jack questioned, looking nervously at the young man next to him.

"Uh . . . that's not what I meant."

"But that's what you said."

"Yeah, but that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"What . . ."

"Sir, he's right," Sam interrupted.

"What do you mean, Carter?" Jack asked trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. Obviously, Daniel was still a pain in the butt in the future, more so than he was now.

"Well, sir, he's obviously from the future, and by telling us anything, he could mess up the entire timeline."

"That's if I'm even from this timeline."

"What are you talking about, now? And don't you dare say you can't tell me." Jack fixed his best glare on the older Daniel.

"Well, I don't actually remember this. I mean I think I would remember being captured and thrown in here, but I don't."

"So, this never happened?" The younger Daniel finally spoke.

"Not that I know of," the older on replied, glancing at his younger self.

"So, it's possible I won't die."

The older Daniel sighed. "That's not what I meant, but I suppose you won't."

"How did you die?"

"I . . . uh, I shouldn't say."

"In case it's still going to happen to me."

"Yeah, I guess. Look from what I can tell this is a completely different reality compared to mine. It's possible that what happened to me won't happen to you, but there's still a chance."

"So, how did you come back?" Jack asked, the conversation topic disturbing, but he wanted to know as much about what might happen to his best friend as he could.

"What?" The older Daniel looked confused.

"Well, you're obviously not dead anymore, so how did you come back this time?"

"I shouldn't tell you that either."

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

"Well, I shouldn't."

"Okay, how about we focus less on how Daniel died and came back, and more on how to get out of here," Sam suggested, "Sir," she added when Jack shot her a glare.

"I agree with Major Carter," Teal'c said, speaking for the first time.

"All right, but I'll get it out of you eventually," Jack said, pointing to the older Daniel.

He kind of just looked at Jack like he was crazy, but he nodded anyway.

"Okay, now that there's five of us this should be even easier," Jack said looking around the cell, "yep, it'll be a piece of cake."


	3. Chapter 3

**This Can't Be Good**

Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author's notes: well sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. i had most of it written and then got stuck with the last little part. hopefully it won't take so long to write the next part. anyway, here's chapter 3, hope ya like! don't forget to review, they make it much easier to write.

disclaimer: like i said in the first 2 chapters, i don't own anything cuz if i did i wouldn't be broke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked over his shoulder and nodded at the four people behind him. When they nodded back, he put their plan into action.

"Hey, buddy," Jack yelled. The Jaffa by the door kind of looked around for who Jack might be talking to, then he slightly pointed to himself, "Yeah, you, come here."

The Jaffa said something over his shoulder before he started toward the cell. Just as they thought three more Jaffa rounded the corner. Jack made sure that everyone was ready and knew what they were supposed to do. When they were, Jack turned back to the Jaffa.

"Could you open the door?" Jack asked once the Jaffa had gotten closer.

The Jaffa looked confused, but he opened the door anyway.

As soon as the door was open SG-1 attacked. The Jaffa didn't even stand a chance. Sam used her level three advanced hand-to-hand and took down her Jaffa in no time. Teal'c, well, it looked to Jack like he took his down with one punch to the face. Jack's Jaffa had no idea what hit him with Jack using his special ops training.

All of that wasn't surprising, in fact Jack expected it. What he didn't expect was the fact that Daniel took down the last Jaffa all by himself. Not the younger one, but the older one. And it even looked like he took him down with a combination of special ops and Jaffa moves. The younger Daniel was just staring at him older self.

"What?" The older Daniel asked once he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What the . . ." Jack started, and then closed his mouth.

"What?" Daniel asked again.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That move."

"What move?"

"The move you just did."

"Oh, that one, um, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Where did you learn how to do something like that?" Jack was dumbfounded. Never in a million years would he expect to see Daniel Jackson, in any form, fight like that.

"From you and Teal'c."

"What? How? I don't even know how to do that."

"Oh, that would be because you haven't learned it yet. Crap, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why, did I learn that when you were dead or something?"

When Daniel didn't answer Jack knew he had it right. He could only imagine what his other self must have gone through after his best friend died.

"We, should, uh, talk about this later."

"Right."

They grabbed the Jaffa's weapons, Jack, Sam, and both Daniel's grabbing zats, while Teal'c grabbed a staff. Then they carefully made their way out of the complex.

"It's too quiet," Daniel stated.

The younger Daniel, which Jack had taken to calling Danny, looked at Daniel, and then nodded.

Jack agreed. It was much too quiet and their escape had been way too easy. There was definitely something wrong. They should have been being pursued by Jaffa or even some kind of crazy animal. But so far it had been quiet and just as Daniel had said it was way too quiet.

Just as Jack was about to give the order to pick up the pace a twig snapped behind them. All five spun around to find a small group of Jaffa point staff weapons at them. How they had snuck up behind them Jack would never know. Not seeing a way to get out of this situation, Jack was just about to raise his hands in surrender when a torrent of zat blasts hit the group of Jaffa.

It only vaguely registered in his mind that it was Daniel that had fired first. he fired a couple shots himself, then yelled, "Run!"

They took off Danny running ahead so that when they reached the gate he could dial it. Carter was only steps behind, the GDO she always kept hidden in her hand. Teal'c was behind Carter, and behind him Daniel and Jack were side by side firing over their shoulders every now and then.

Once they reached the clearing with the gate Danny high-tailed it to the DHD. He dialed the gate quickly then ducked down behind the DHD. Carter punched in their code then took up position behind some stone pillar providing cover fire.

Once they had gotten closer to the gate Jack shouted, "Go, we're right behind you!"

Carter just nodded then she and Danny ran up the steps and through the gate. Teal'c vaulted up the steps a couple seconds behind them not even looking back. Jack and Daniel ran up the steps two at a time when they reached the top they both dove into the gate.

"Close the iris!" Jack yelled when they landed on the ramp.

"Colonel, what hap . . ." Hammond stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the extra Daniel standing next to Jack.

"Um, it's a long story," Jack said, glancing from Danny to Daniel. They just nodded.

"Report to the infirmary. Debrief at 1300." Hammond said, and then walked out of the gate room.

"Well, this'll be interesting to explain," Jack said as he and his team headed to the infirmary as ordered.

"No kidding," Daniel replied.

"Not to mention fun," Jack added.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Can't Be Good **

Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_author's note:_ okay i know it has been a little while and i know that this chapter isn't that long, but hey, at least i got another up. anyway, hope you enjoy this latest bit of nonsense and don't forget to read and review!!!!!!!!

_disclaimer:_ yeah, like i keep saying, i don't own anything, if i did i wouldn't be broke!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG-1, plus the extra Daniel sat around the briefing room table waiting for General Hammond. Jack couldn't wait for the briefing to begin. After an interesting experience in the infirmary he was curious as to how this would go.

Hammond eventually walked in, pausing ever so briefly when he saw two Daniels, and then sat down.

"Colonel, would you care to explain how this latest . . . incident happened," Hammond asked, although it sounded nothing like a question.

"Well, sir, the mission started out just like any other. Danny was doing his thing, Carter was doing hers, and just as I was about to order (out of sheer boredom), we were surrounded by Jaffa. Our weapons and gear was taken and then we were led to this Goa'uld complex. We were thrown into a cell, and left alone, except for the guards of course. We had been there maybe an hour when this guy was brought in," Jack finished his tale by pointing at Daniel.

"And how exactly did you get here, Dr. Jackson?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I was running from the . . . um, I was being pursued, I ran through the gate intending to come here, well, to my SGC, and I ended up on that planet face-to-face with the business ends of two staff weapons. As it turned out, it just so happened to be where they were being held," Daniel replied.

"You were running from, who?" Jack asked.

"I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh, here we go again."

"Sir . . ."

"I know, Carter."

"Colonel?" Hammond was used to SG-1's strange conversations, but this was just ridiculous.

"He can't tell us, sir, it could mess up the timeline," Carter answered because Jack was too busy glaring at Daniel. They'd obviously had this argument before.

"But you said, that you thought you weren't from this reality," Danny said, clearly confused, but determined to figure everything out.

"Well, I would have to know more, but . . ."

"He's definitely Daniel Jackson," Janet said as she walked into the room, "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

And there was that look again. The same look Jack had seen in the infirmary the first time Daniel had spotted Janet. Something had happened and Jack was darn sure that he would get it out of Daniel one way or another.

"That's alright, Doctor, I believe we were done here," Hammond replied standing up, turning his attention back to SG-1 he said, "Figure out what's going on, dismissed."

Sg-1 filed out of the briefing room, followed by Janet.

"So, uh, where should we start?" Danny asked, glancing at the rest of his team.

"Well, it would probably be a good idea to start with comparing events. I mean if it turns out that I'm not even from this timeline . . ." Daniel began.

"It might just be even harder to get you home," Sam finished Daniel's sentence.

"Yeah."

"All righty then, we have a plan of action, somewhat, so, let's get to it, shall we," Jack declared heading toward Danny's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**This Can't Be Good**

Chapter 5

* * *

author's note: whoo! another chapter in just, what, 2 days or something like that. man gotta love being out of school. um, yeah, cuz i'm out of school for a couple days i might be able to get chapter 6 up here shortly. it just depends on if i sit down and write it without getting distracted. anyway, i know the last chapter was kinda short, so hopefully this one makes up for it. i mean it's not super long, but it's longer. anyway, let me stop boring you, on with the story. oh, and don't forget to read and review. reviews might just make me write faster (hint, hint). :) 

disclaimer: i don't own anything cuz i currently have absolutely no money.

* * *

"So, what exactly do you want to know?" Jack asked as the six of them spread out around Danny's office. 

"Well, everything would be good, but major events will be fine," Daniel replied.

"Okay, um, you opened the gate, we went to Abydos, we killed Ra, you got married, and I didn't kill myself."

"That sounds right. Okay what else?"

"I came out of retirement to go on a mission to bring you back. That's when I met Carter."

"Okay, I think we can skip ahead."

"Alright, we averted a war in Kelowna and Danny got a new assistant . . ."

"Wow, wait a minute; you averted a war on _Kelowna_?"

"Yeah, and got Danny's new assistant, Jonas."

SG-1 sat there wondering why Daniel seemed so shocked. Yeah he might be from a different timeline, but it couldn't be that different from theirs.

"You did go to Kelowna, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we went to Kelowna, but that's not what happened."

By the tone of Daniel's voice, Jack knew what he was talking about. "That's where you died, isn't it," he asked already knowing the answer.

"Well," Daniel wasn't sure if he should continue. He looked around the room, and then decided that it didn't matter. As long as he kept more important things to himself, namely the Ori, then everything should be fine. "I didn't actually die on Kelowna, but what caused me to die did."

Everyone just sat there staring at him for a moment. They weren't actually expecting him to tell them anything.

"So, how did you die?" Janet asked.

"Radiation. Um, the Kelownan's were experimenting with an unstable element, well; actually they were making a bomb out of it. There was an accident in the lab, it was about to explode, so I jumped into the room and stopped it."

"Where were we?" Jack asked, wondering why his friend did something that he should've done instead.

"You guys were taking a tour of the city. I stayed to try and talk Jonas into convincing his superiors that they were making a mistake."

"So, you did meet Jonas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he took my place on SG-1 while I was gone."

"Where did you 'go'?" Jack wanted to make sure that he got as much information as possible.

"I ascended." Daniel figured it wouldn't matter if he told them. They had already gone to Kelowna.

Teal'c looked at Daniel, shock actually showing on his face.

"Ascended, what do you mean?"

"To achieve ascension is a great accomplishment. It is the goal of all Jaffa," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah, okay, but what is it?"

"When you ascend you shed your physical body and exist as pure energy," Daniel answered.

"I think I read something about that," Danny said.

"Well, if that happened to you and nothing happened to Danny, then that would mean that you are from a different timeline," Janet said, a little weirded out by the whole ascension thing.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, in order to get you home we'll have to figure out how you got here in the first place," Sam said, already trying to work things out in her head.

"Well, how do we do that?" Danny asked. He had no idea where Sam was going with this.

"I don't know yet, but I'll see if I can come up with something, Sam replied, heading for the door. She stopped when she heard Jack's voice.

"Well, you did say you were running from someone," Jack said determined to get Daniel to tell them everything.

"That's something that I think I shouldn't tell you," Daniel replied.

"What? Why? This is a different timeline, for crying' out loud."

"I know, but you might end up running into them . . ."

"Ah, so it's a bad guy we haven't met yet."

Daniel sighed. This wasn't supposed to be happening and it seemed like this Jack O'Neill was a little more obnoxious than the one in his timeline. How his alternate self put up with him he would never know. "No, you haven't met them yet and that's all I'm going to say."

"Wait, you won't even give us a tiny clue as who this bad guy might be?"

"So, Sam, where do you want to start?" Daniel asked, completely ignoring Jack's question.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. It could have something to do with any weapons fire hitting the gate," Sam replied, the two of them walking out of the office.

"I'll get it out of him eventually," Jack declared to the remaining people.

"Indeed, you will, O'Neill," Teal'c said, following the two scientists in leaving the room.

"Hey, was that a joke?" Jack shouted after him.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Janet said as she and Danny also left the office.

"No kidding," he replied.

* * *

another author's note: okay i know that this chapter ended kinda like chapter 3 (i think it's that chapter anyway), but hey there's only so many ways to end a chapter. also the daniel's are more alike than they know. 


	6. Chapter 6

**This Can't Be Good **

Chapter 6

* * *

author's note: Okay first off I apologize for the long wait. I kinda got stuck about halfway through the chapter, but I finally ginished. Secondly I apologize again because it's so short. I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. I'll also try to get it up sooner. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed so far, and um, yeah. Okay I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you read the chapter. Don't forget to review, they may make me write faster (hint hint :) ).

disclaimer: yeah, i don't own anything, never have and never will.

* * *

"So tell me what happened on your way to the gate," Sam said upon entering her lab. She grabbed her laptop and looked at Daniel expectantly.

"Well, we were being pursued. I'm not sure how, but I ended up behind everyone. The gate was dialed, they ran through, a couple seconds later I ran through, but I ended up here," Daniel replied sitting in the chair across from her.

Sam frowned. She had been hoping that he would end up saying the names of whoever was on the team, but he had been very careful not to reveal anything.

"You know, you don't have to keep so much to yourself. This is a different reality," she said.

"Yeah, I know, but I could still mess things up if I told you too much."

"Okay, um, can you tell me about your pursuers weapons?" Sam was hoping he wouldn't say he couldn't.

"Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Sam sighed, at least he didn't say no. "Did they have energy weapons?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you know if any blasts impacted the stargate?"

"I don't know for sure, but probably. Their fire was kind of all over the place."

"Well, if the gate was hit the energy it absorbed might have made the wormhole jump to the gate on PX7-777," Sam began typing furiously on her computer.

Daniel sat up, leaning against the table as he asked, "But why did I end up in the past of an alternate reality?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out."

* * *

An hour later Daniel was sitting in the commissary having gotten tired of sitting around Sam's lab doing nothing. He was trying not to think about what Vala was doing to his office, he didn't want to dwell on the mess he would have to clean up when he got back, well, if he got back.

"Hey, how ya doing?" The sound of Jack's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Daniel was almost hoping that Jack would go away, but if this Jack was anything remotely like his Jack then he knew he wouldn't. But he could still hope.

"You always say that," Jack said as he sat down, "Well, Danny always says it and you two seem a lot alike so . . ."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. He was nothing like the Daniel Jackson of this reality.

Jack sat there and fidgeted the entire time Daniel was silent. He almost jumped when the other man spoke.

"I'm not like him," it was almost a whisper, but Jack heard him, "at least not anymore."

"Why?" The question was out of Jack's mouth before he could stop himself.

Daniel just shrugged then said, "Things changed, a lot happened . . ." he let the sentence trail off, but Jack caught the silent comment, 'we lost a lot of people.'

Jack just nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and just as Jack was about to say something Danny walked up to the table.

"Sam thinks she might have something," Danny said glancing from Jack to Daniel.

"Alright, I suppose it's about time we let Carter confuse us," Jack replied as he and Daniel stood.

"You mean confuse you," Daniel said as the three of them headed for the door.

Jack just glared at him. Obviously this Daniel hung out with the Jack O'Neill from his time way too much. He was starting to act like him. Jack would have to make that that didn't happen here too. Danny was already a pain to deal with.

"Whatever, let's just go," he said knowing he'd lost this little 'argument.' But he'd get him next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**This Can't Be Good**

Chapter 7

* * *

author's note: okay first off I would like to apologize to Jedimastersandy for not answering your question. In my story "Daniel" is the one from the show. Sorry I hadn't answered your question sooner. Okay, sorry bout the wait. I know I said I'd try to get this chapter up soon, but school started back and I haven't had time to write much what with getting ready for my exams. Luckily they're almost over (just one more day) and then I will hopefully be able to get back on track with writing. Um, I hope you like this chapter, and I can tell you that Jack was not the only one confused. I think I confused myself when I was writing it. And I'm sorry if it makes no sense, I am going to school for nursing not astrophysics. Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter. Oh yeah, just one last thing, Teal'c's not in this chapter much only because I find it hard to write something proper enough that it would sound remotely like something he would actually say, if you catch my drift. Anyway, this is seriously the last thing. Okay, on with the story!

disclaimer: don't own anything, never have, never will.

* * *

"Okay, I ran some simulations and I think I've figured out how Daniel ended up in our reality," Sam said, looking around at the others in the room.

"Well, how did I end up in the past?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not sure. Every simulation I ran always ended with you in another reality, but there was no indication of time travel."

"How did you come up with the simulations?" Danny asked.

"Well, I used the information we gained from when the Colonel and I ended up in Antarctica to find out how much energy would have to be absorbed for the wormhole to jump from one gate to another. Then I did some calculations to figure out how much energy would be needed for the wormhole to jump from one reality to another. And from what little Daniel was able to tell me about the weapons being fired at him, I was able to determine that they use about the same energy as a staff weapon, so I used that for the basis of my simulations," Sam explained.

Both Daniels and Jack glanced at each other.

"Okay, so what does all that mean?" Jack asked, clearly confused by Carter's techno-babble.

"It means that she figured out how I ended up in another reality, just not how I ended up in the past," Daniel answered.

"You understood that?"

"I suppose it's possible that there was some other variable involved to send you to the past of our reality, but I don't know what. I mean it could have been anything," Sam answered Daniel, both of them ignoring Jack's exclamation.

"A prior." Everyone looked at Daniel.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"There had to have been a prior," Daniel answered momentarily forgetting who he was talking to.

"Yeah, okay, what's a 'prior'?"

"Um, I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh, here we go again."

"All I'll say is that they are powerful and I do believe there was one on the planet."

"And because of this prior you ended up here." Sam said.

"That's all I can think of."

"Why would he send you here?"

"I don't know, maybe it was a mistake."

"So you weren't meant to come here," Danny said.

"Can you think of any reason why I _should_ have been sent here?" When no one answered Daniel continued, "I mean this reality already has a Daniel Jackson so there isn't any reason why I should be here."

"To help us defeat the Goa'uld," Jack said hopefully. Seeing the look Daniel shot him he said, "Or not."

"Why you're here doesn't matter, getting you back to the proper reality and time does," Sam declared looking back over her notes.

"How are we going to do that without a prior?" Daniel asked.

Everyone just sat there. In all honesty they probably couldn't get him back to the right reality in the first place and even if they somehow figured it out it would be the wrong time.

"I don't know," Sam admitted reluctantly.

"So I guess I'm stuck here."

"Not necessarily. Give Carter some time, I'm sure she'll figure it out." Jack was trying to be positive for a change, although he had no idea how Carter would pull this one off. He didn't doubt for one second that if someone could figure it out it would be her, but then how long would that take. Daniel might be stuck there for years.

Jack looked around the room. He saw Daniel nod slightly before he got up and left the room.

"Sir . . ."

"Don't say it, Carter."

"I don't think I can figure this out."

"I told you not to say it."

"I know, sir, but even if I could solve this, it might take years. I don't know what the affect of two Daniels might have on this reality."

"Well, there hasn't been any of that flickering stuff."

"Entropic Cascade Failure."

"Yeah, that. It hasn't happened once and he's been here for an entire day. You never know, it might work out."

Another silence followed Jack's comment. None of them knew what would happen with two Daniels around.

After a while Jack stood and said, "Well, I've got some things I need to do, so, uh, see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've got some translations I need to work on," Danny said, following Jack out of the lab.

"I too must depart," Teal'c stated as he walked toward the door. Before he went through he paused and turned back to Sam, "I have every confidence that you correct the current situation, Major Carter."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Sam replied, touched by the confidence he had in her abilities. "I hope you're right," she whispered after he had left, "I really hope you're right."

* * *

Don't forget to review, you know the little button about an inch under this line. Yeah!!:) Please!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 8

* * *

author's notes: okay here's chapter 8. sorry about the delay, but I keep getting stuck. I hate writer's block. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!

disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

Danny turned the corner into his office, then stopped short when he saw Daniel.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that you'd be back so soon," Daniel said upon noticing Danny's arrival.

"No, it's okay," Danny replied, "I'm sure it must be pretty strange for you."

"You have no idea."

"So, uh, what's the future like?" Danny asked, sitting at his desk.

"You know I can't tell you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't stop me from being curious."

"I know."

They sat in an awkward silence, both of them looking anywhere but at the other.

"So, what are you working on?" Daniel asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, um, nothing really major, but there is this one language that I'm having trouble deciphering," Danny replied, then he got an idea. "Hey, maybe you could take a look, you do have more knowledge than I do."

"Sure, why not. I don't have anything else to do."

Danny dug around on his desk looking for the photos of the language. When he found them he handed them to Daniel and said, "Those are some photos of a monument we found off world. I've seen the language before, but I can't make heads or tails out of it."

"It's ancient," Daniel said, his eyes never leaving the photo.

"Ancient? You mean the language of the gate builder's?"

"Yeah."

"Can you read it?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Really, how?"

"A little something that was left over from when I was ascended."

"Ah. Think you can help me learn it?"

"Sure."

As they worked together Danny was starting to realize that though they were the same person he and Daniel were really nothing alike. Something must have happened that had caused Daniel to change he just had no idea what that thing might have been. He had an inkling that ascending was part of it, but as for the rest he didn't know. He just hoped it wouldn't happen to him.

After a couple of hours Daniel looked up to find Danny almost staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Oh, um, it's just we're nothing alike," Danny replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"In fact, I would say that you act more like Jack than anything else."

"Well, that makes me feel oh so much better."

"See, that's what I mean. You're sarcastic and . . ."

"I get it."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you didn't. It's just being compared to Jack is a little strange."

"Yeah, I can imagine. At least most people off world don't confuse you for his son."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh, yeah," Danny continued, "It's not just the whole 'Jackson' thing, but also because of the way he acts around me off world."

"Let me guess, he won't let you out of his sight."

"Nope, and it drives me insane. Especially when I'm trying to translate something and he's asking me questions every five minutes."

"I know."

"Hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Jack asked walking into the room.

"You, actually," Daniel answered.

"Oh, well, I hope you're saying good things about me."

"Not everything was good."

Danny tried to stifle a laugh at the look on Jack's face. He had been right, Daniel was more like Jack than he liked to admit.

"Okay, that's very funny. Anyway, I came down here to see if you guys wanted to go do something."

"Like what. I didn't think I was allowed to leave the base." Daniel said glancing at Danny.

"You are now. I just came from Hammond's office. He said that as long as we didn't go too far it would be fine."

"Too far? What did he consider too far?"

"Another state, but I told him he had nothing to worry about. Anyway, what do you guys say?"

Daniel and Danny glanced at each other, shrugged, then said, "Sure why not," at the same time.

"Okay, that was creepy," Jack said looking back and forth between the two, "Anyway, let's go."

The three of them walked out of the office and down the hallway to recruit the other two members of the team and then they would hit the town.


	9. Chapter 9

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 9

* * *

author's notes: well here is chapter 9. I wasn't sure what to write so I wrote their day out. It's pretty stupid, but hey. Anyway, um, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Daniel. I haven't decided if he's gonna be able to go back to his reality or be stuck in the one he's in right now. Any feedback on this would be welcome. Anyway, I don't know what else I should tell you so I'll stop typing and let you read the story. Enjoy!

disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Xbox or Halo (I just watch and play them).

* * *

"So, where exactly are we going?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied never taking his eyes off of the road.

"You don't know? You dragged us on this . . .excursion, and you don't know."

"Well, I hadn't really thought that far ahead yet."

Daniel glanced at Danny who was in the back seat. Sam and Teal'c had both declined so it was just the three of them.

"Maybe we should figure that out then," Danny suggested, trying hard not to laugh at the bickering between the two men in the front seats.

"Okay, where do you guys want to go?" Jack asked.

Daniel and Danny glanced at each other, then Daniel asked, "Are you guys allowed in O'Malley's?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Jack looked over at Daniel with a questioning look.

"Oh, well we got banned, I'm not sure if they'll let us go back yet or not. We haven't tried."

"You got banned!? What did you do?"

"Bar fight."

"You got into a bar fight?"

"Um, we were under the influence of alien technology."

"Alien technology that makes people get into bar fights?"

"No, they were these armband things that the Tok'ra wanted us to try out for them."

"Oh, I remember those," Danny said leaning forward, "General Hammond wouldn't authorize the tests."

"Ah. Well they were pretty fun for a while, that is until they fell off," Daniel said.

"They fell off?" Jack said, incredulous, "How the heck are they supposed to work if they fall off?"

"Oh, they worked for a while, but then they stopped, and at a really bad time."

"Okay, how about we put this conversation on hold and get some food," Jack said as they pulled into the parking lot.

All throughout their meal they kept having to tell people that Daniel and Danny were twins, they had kind of forgotten about the fact that there were two of them.

"This is getting irritating," Daniel said after the tenth person left their table.

"Yeah it is," Jack agreed.

"How about we hurry up so we can get out of here," Danny suggested.

"Good idea," Daniel said.

They finished their meals and left the restaurant. They headed over to Jack's house for lack of a better place to go.

"Man this place is exactly the same," Daniel said as they entered Jack's house.

"Well, we did establish that both realities are close," Danny said moving past him and into the living room.

"Okay, so now what?" Jack asked as they all took a seat.

"I don't know, what do you guys do for fun in this reality?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, hey, we could always finish playing that game," Danny suggested.

"What game?" Daniel asked.

"Right, we could. I forgot all about that," Jack said.

"What game?" Daniel asked again.

"So where is it? I don't see it out here," Danny said.

"What game?" Daniel was starting to get irritated.

"Oh, I have to go get the stuff. Hold on I'll be right back," Jack said as he got up to leave.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Daniel asked Danny.

"What?" Danny was confused.

"The game. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, well . . ."

"No, don't tell him," Jack yelled running back into the room with an xbox cradled in his arms.

"Why?" Danny was back to being confused.

"Because, I want it to be a surprise," Jack said in way of explanation.

Daniel just looked at him. Jack cleared his throat and then began hooking the xbox up to his TV. Once he was done he handed Daniel and Danny controllers, then grabbed one for himself.

As the main menu for the game came up both Danny and Jack were looking at Daniel to gage his reaction. When he didn't show any signs of recognition or confusion jack just shrugged and continued on to the multi-player mode. They picked their characters and then the game began.

By the end both Jack and Danny were in shock. Not only had they lost, but Daniel had whooped them, badly.

"What? I didn't think that you would play this game," Jack said, gesturing to the screen.

"Well, you thought wrong," Daniel replied.

"Obviously," Danny muttered.

"I cannot believe that Daniel Jackson plays Halo," Jack said.

"Hey, he plays it too," Daniel said, pointing to his younger self.

"But how did you get to be so good?"

"From many years of playing against Teal'c."

"Oh."

"So, do you want to play another round or do something else?" Daniel asked glancing between Jack and Danny.

"Another round. I want a rematch," Jack said.

"I think I'll watch," Danny said, setting his controller on the coffee table.

After several more games Jack still hadn't won. "Man, I need to start playing with Teal'c," he said as he finally gave up.

"That might not help, I mean it never helped the other you," Daniel replied.

"Anyway," Jack began, choosing to ignore Daniel's comment, "I think . . ." he was cut off when the phone began ringing.

"Hello," Danny said into the receiver. He had been the closest so he answered the phone. "Yeah . . .okay . . .we're on the way."

"Well?" Jack asked as Danny hung the phone up.

"Sam wants to talk to us. She said it was important, but she didn't want to say it over the phone," Danny replied, glancing at Daniel.

"Alright, let's go then."


	10. Chapter 10

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 10

* * *

author's note: okay to start off I suppose I should answer some questions. First off, Erurawien wanted to now what season future Daniel was from. I would say he's from around season 9 or 10, although I'm leaning more toward season 10. And, Jedimastersandy (hey your name's in a fic again!!) wanted to know about the entropic cascade failure. I know that when two of the same people are in the same reality for too long it will begin to happen to the one that doesn't belong there, but for the purpose of my story it's not going to happen. I kind of address it in this chapter. That was pretty much it for the questions, I hope I answered them to your liking. I do agree with Shivani123 that they wouldn't have let both Daniels off the base that easily, even with Jack's cover story, but they can't stay on the base forever. I hope i didn't upset anyone with that. And i have to agree with them once again, this time about the xbox. I personally love my xbox and Halo is probably my favorite game and I wanted to put it in one of my stories. I don't know why I just wanted to. I do like the idea of brining future Jack back as well, but I don't know. I mean it would be funny and entertaining, but I'll have to think about it. Anyway, let me stop boring you so you can actually read the chapter. So, here is chapter 10, I hope you enjoy it!! Don't forget to let me know what you think.

disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

* * *

"So, what was so important that you had to call us in from our day off?" Jack asked as he and both Daniels walked into Sam's lab.

"Well, I've gone over this data again and again. I've even tried several different simulations, but as far as I can tell there is no way to get you back," Sam said looking at Daniel.

"So, I really am stuck here," Daniel stated.

"It seems that way."

"But what about that cascade thing?" Jack asked.

"I don't think it should be a problem. I mean if it was it would have been happening already and it hasn't, so I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Sam answered.

"So, two Daniels in one reality, that'll be interesting," Jack said.

"No kidding," both Daniel's said at the same time.

"Okay, that was weird."

* * *

After informing General Hammond SG-1 (plus Daniel) was sitting at a table in the commissary.

"So, what's going to happen to me?" Daniel asked, looking around the table at everyone.

"We don't know," Jack replied. "I mean I think it would be cool to add you to the team, but I'm not entirely sure Hammond would go for that."

"That would be a little weird," Danny said, "I mean two of us on one SG team," he explained when the others gave him funny looks.

"It would be rather interesting," Daniel agreed.

"So, what do you say? If Hammond gives us the go ahead would you be willing to join the team?" Jack asked.

"Um, I guess, I would probably go insane sitting around the base doing nothing," Daniel answered.

"SG-1 would be a five man team," Sam said, "That would be a first."

"Yeah, that in itself is a little strange," Jack said.

"Not so much," Daniel stated.

They all looked at Daniel weird. Then Danny said, "SG-1 was a five man team in your time, wasn't it?"

"Um, yeah, it was," Daniel answered.

"Well, we still have to wait for the General's decision, so technically SG-1 isn't five man just yet," Sam said, effectively popping both Danny and Jack's bubbles.

"I'm sure he'll say yes," Jack insisted.

* * *

"I don't know, Colonel, this is highly unorthodox," Hammond said. When Jack had come in to his office wanting to talk to him, Hammond didn't think it would be about the other Dr. Jackson joining SG-1.

"Oh, come on, General. It might be a little weird, okay really weird, but what else are we going to do with him? I mean, just think of all the things that he's done, they could really come in handy," Jack was pretty much pleading with the General to allow Daniel to join the team.

"He can't tell us the things he's done, Colonel."

"That's beside the point, sir. I'm saying he could be a really big help to SG-1, not saying that we do need help, but I think you get the point."

"Yes, I do, but I cannot agree to this."

"Come on, General, don't say no just yet. Give it some thought, please."

"Alright, Colonel, I will think about it, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I know, sir, all I ask is that you think about it."

"And I will."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now is that all, or is there something else that you wanted to speak to me about?"

"No, that was it."

"Then you're dismissed."

Jack shot off a salute, then almost bolted out the door.

Hammond shook his head. After learning that there would permanently be two Daniel Jacksons in one reality he hadn't known what to think. And now, Jack wanted them both on the same team. He had to admit that Jack did have a point. The Daniel from the future did have a lot more knowledge and expertise, but putting him on the same team as his younger self, he wasn't sure what to decide.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Danny asked as Jack walked into his office.

"Not as well as I had hoped, but he didn't say no," Jack replied.

"Well, that's something at least."

"What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"About Daniel joining the team."

"I think it's fine, why?"

"Well, I didn't want you to think that we were trying to replace you with yourself or something."

"I don't, Jack."

"Good, cause we aren't."

"I know."

Jack was about to say something else when Sam and Daniel walked in.

"Hey, what did the General say?" Sam asked.

"He said he'd have to think about it," Jack answered.

"Well, that's not surprising," Daniel said.

"No, I guess, not."

"So, any idea what he may decide?" Sam asked.

"Not a clue."

"So, we'll just have to wait and see."

"Yep, we just have to wait and see."


	11. Chapter 11

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 11

* * *

author's note: Okay here is chapter 11. I know that it's really short, but I didn't think anything else would go right in this. Um, I hope you like it and don't forget to me what you think. I believe that's all I have to say, so enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

A week had gone by and General Hammond still had no idea what to decide. SG-1 had been put back on active duty, but only the four of them. He really had no idea what to do with the extra Daniel Jackson.

Hammond was aware that while SG-1 was on a mission Daniel would work on the projects that had a habit of piling up on Dr. Jackson's desk. A significant dent had already been made and it had only been a week.

He also knew that Daniel was getting restless. It was obvious that he wasn't used to sitting around.

Jack O'Neill had come to 'visit' on more than one occasion, each time asking if he had made a decision about Daniel. He knew that adding him to the team would increase their chances of bringing more to the SGC, but what he didn't know is how it would affect SG-1's track record of getting into trouble.

Everyone on base knows that Daniel Jackson is a trouble magnet and SG-1 got into enough tough situations with just one, but what would happen if you had two? He guessed they would be finding out soon, because he finally made his decision.

* * *

Daniel was walking back toward Danny's office (they had agreed to share, but he still didn't consider it his), when Jack came running around the corner.

"There you are!" Jack exclaimed, running up to him.

"I take it you've been looking for me?" Daniel asked.

"Yep. The team's waiting, so come on." Jack grabbed his arm and began pulling him along. It was painfully obvious that he was excited about something; the grip on his arm was testament to that fact.

"So, what's this about?" Daniel asked, trying to pull his arm away.

"Just wait," jack replied.

Jack finally let go when they entered Danny's office and sure enough everyone was there.

"Okay, so what's this about?" Daniel asked again, hoping that Jack would answer this time.

"Hammond said yes." Jack said excitedly.

The rest of the team glanced at each other.

"Okay, Danny replied, and then asked, "About what?"

"We are now a five-man team."

"Really?" Daniel asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, I didn't think General Hammond would go for it," Sam said.

"Yeah, me either, but he did."

"So, now what?" Danny asked.

"Don't know, but we'll find out Friday." Jack replied.

"Why? What's Friday?"

"Our first mission."


	12. Chapter 12

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 12

* * *

author's note: okay so here's chapter 12. It's a lot longer than what I usually put up so hopefully that will make up for the wait in between this chapter and the last. Anyway, um, I hope I didn't make Danny out into too much of a . . . I don't know if wimp would be the proper word. But it was not my intention to do that if I did. I tried for a cliffhanger so hopefully you'll be on the edge of your seat by the end of the chapter. Um, I think that's about it. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!!

disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

"So, tell me again why we're here," Jack said after the gate shut down behind him.

Both Daniels just rolled their eyes.

When Sam realized they weren't going to answer, she did, "There are some ruins about two klicks to the east, sir."

"Oh, yes, ruins. How _very_ exciting."

"Well, there's two of us now, so you can go find something else to do," Daniel said.

Jack studied the two Daniels. It was obvious now how different they were.

Danny was looking at something in his notebook, his right hand resting casually on his sidearm, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

Daniel on the other hand was alternating between looking at him expectantly and scanning their surroundings, standing at a passable parade rest, his hands on his P-90. Just the fact that Daniel had a P-90 was almost scary.

"Fine, but stay in radio contact, 30 minute intervals, and we're going to stay within 100 yards of you two, got it," Jack finally answered.

Danny finally looked up from his notebook, an indignant look on his face as he said, "We're not kids, Jack."

Daniel just looked mildly amused.

"No you're not, but I what kind of trouble _you _get into," Jack replied, pointing at Danny, "Now adding _him _to the mix, God only knows what'll happen, he continued, this time pointing at Daniel.

"We promise to be really careful, Dad," Daniel said.

Danny tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Just go already," Jack said, ignoring what Daniel had said and the fact that Danny was laughing at him.

"Gladly," Daniel said, pulling a still laughing Danny with him.

Jack sighed and shook his head. He'd get back at them later, when they weren't expecting it.

* * *

"Hey, what does this symbol mean again?" Danny asked from where he was studying the ruins. He and Daniel had been hard at work for about two hours, they already had everything video taped and cataloged, now they were taking the opportunity to translate what they could.

"Which symbol?" Daniel asked, walking over to where Danny was standing.

"This one," the younger man replied pointing to the symbol in question, "Some of this Ancient text is a little hard to grasp."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel looked at the wall, reading what had been written there. "Um, I think it means 'weapon.'"

"Weapon? Oh, well, Jack will be happy."

"He would have been happy had the weapon still been here."

"It's not here?"

"No, based on this," Daniel pointed to another section of the text a little farter down than the symbol, "It looks like the Ancients took it with them when they left this planet."

"Oh. Well, is there anything else of interest?"

"Not the kind of interesting Jack wants, but . . ."

"What?" Danny asked when Daniel had stopped talking.

"Did you here that?" Daniel asked quietly, almost whispering.

"Here what?" Then Danny heard it, a faint shuffling as if someone was nearby.

Daniel moved quietly over to the opposite wall, using it as cover. Bringing his gun up he carefully looked down the small, almost tunnel like hallway.

Danny, having done the same thing on the other side of the tunnel, turned and looked at Daniel. "Well?" He asked.

"I don't know," Daniel replied.

"Guys, how's it coming?" Jack's voice came loudly over the radio.

Daniel ducked quickly back behind the wall, cursing under his breath. Surprisingly, it wasn't a language Danny was familiar with. He whispered a reply, but Danny didn't catch what it was. The shuffling had increased and sounded like it was closer. There was definitely someone else with them in the ruins.

* * *

"Great, just great!" Jack said.

"Of what do you speak, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Weren't you listening? Daniel and Danny are in trouble."

"Indeed."

"Then why did you ask me what I was talking about?" Jack began walking back toward the ruins. He glanced back to make sure Teal'c was coming, "Save it," he said, seeing that Teal'c was about to say something. "Let's just get to the ruins."

They met up with Sam, who had been waiting for them to finish up whatever it was they had been doing. Then they picked up the pace.

"What's your situation?" Jack asked into his radio, not caring which one answered.

"Not good," one of the Daniels replied, gunfire could be clearly heard in the background.

"Okay, we're almost there."

* * *

"You know, I can't say that I missed these guys," Daniel commented, expertly popping the empty clip out of his P-90 and slapping in a new one.

Danny just glanced at him briefly, before he continued firing at the Jaffa with his 9 mil.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Danny almost didn't here Jack's voice over the sound of Daniel's P-90.

Daniel heard Danny answer Jack and shortly thereafter P-90 fire could be heard coming from behind the Jaffa. It wasn't long before they were all taken care of.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked, carefully stepping around the corner.

"Yeah, we're fine," Danny replied.

"Good," Jack paused, then added, "I think it's best if we head back. It's only a matter of time before more Jaffa show up."

"Yeah, probably," Daniel agreed, "Give us a few minutes."

Twenty minutes later they had reached the edge of the clearing that housed the stargate. There was no sign of any more Jaffa.

"Okay, I don't see anything, but keep your eyes peeled," Jack ordered, after he had decided it was safe to continue.

When they were about halfway across the clearing Jack heard Daniel shout something as he yanked Danny out of the way of an incoming staff blast just in time.

"Carter, get to the DHD," Jack yelled, turning around and firing at the Jaffa that were slowly advancing toward them. As soon as Daniel and Danny had run past him, he turned and headed for the gate, occasionally firing over his shoulder.

Daniel and Danny took cover behind whatever they could find and began providing cover fire. The gate roared to life behind them and once he was close enough, Jack shouted, "Go!"

The entire team hesitated, then when they were sure Jack was going to make it, sprinted for the gate.

Daniel had just reached the steps, Sam and Teal'c having already gone through, when he heard a cry of pain. He turned just in time to see Jack go down, the back of his left leg smoking.

"Jack," Danny yelled, uncertain as to what to do. The Jaffa had gotten considerably closer.

"Go," Daniel said, shoving him into the gate, and then he ran back down the steps. He fired at the Jaffa, then knelt next to Jack when he reached him.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Jack demanded, pushing himself up.

"Saving your butt," Daniel replied, hauling jack to his feet.

Together they stumbled their way to and up the steps and through the gate.

"Close it," Daniel said, once on the other side. The iris slid shut behind them, the gate shutting off only seconds later.

Janet and horde of medical personnel came in and got Jack onto a gurney. After getting him situated they wheeled him off to the infirmary.

Danny stepped forward, about to demand an explanation for why he had been pushed through the gate, when Daniel collapsed.

Sam rushed to his side, then shouted, "We need another med team in here!"


	13. Chapter 13

This Can't be Good

Chapter 13

* * *

author's note: okay here's chapter 13. I know it's not nearly as long as chapter 12 was, but I got it up a lot faster!! It didn't take me a month this time!! Anyway, it's short, but sweet. Hope ya like!! So enjoy and please let me know what you think. I'll try and have chapter 14 up soon.

disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

Jack winced as Janet jabbed him with another needle. They had just gotten to the infirmary a couple of minutes ago and Janet already had his wound cleaned. She was in the middle of bandaging it when she was called back down to the gate room.

One of the nurses came and finished the bandage, Janet and several of her personnel rushing out of the room. After the nurse was done, jack settled himself on the bed. He had just gotten comfortable when Janet and her team came rushing in with a gurney.

Jack sat up, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling just got worse when the rest of SG-1 came into the room only moments later, but there was only three of them. Jack glanced over at the group of medical personnel. He couldn't see anything at first, but then Janet yelled, "He's going into v-fib. Get that crash cart over here!"

A nurse ran off to get the requested machine and as Janet started chest compressions Jack finally saw who was laying on the bed . . .Daniel.

* * *

An hour later, General Hammond entered the infirmary. Not surprisingly, SG-1 was gathered around Jack's bed, most likely discussing what had happened on the planet.

"General," Jack greeted upon seeing Hammond.

"Colonel, how are you feeling?" Hammond asked walking up to the group of people.

"I'm okay sir, just a little sore."

Hammond was about to respond when Janet walked out of her office.

"Oh, good, General, I was about to come see you," the doctor said when she saw Hammond.

"What's the word, Doctor?"

"Well, sir, Colonel O'Neill will be fine. His leg was only grazed, we were able to prevent infection, so he should be good as new in a couple of weeks."

"What about Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked, glancing at the younger Daniel. It was still weird having two of them around.

Janet kind of frowned. "It was touch and go for a bit, but he's stable for now. He had taken a staff blast to the side and apparently didn't know about it. He's still critical, but I believe he'll make full recovery."

A collective sigh of relief came from SG-1. Hammond himself hadn't noticed that he'd been holding his breath too.

"Good, keep me informed," Hammond said.

"Yes, sir," Janet replied.

Hammond nodded briefly to SG-1, then left the infirmary.

"So, Daniel's gonna be okay?" Jack asked just to clarify.

"Yes, sir, I believe so," Janet said.

"Good. Now, when can I get out of here?"

"Colonel," there was a warning tone to Janet's voice.

"Okay, okay," Jack relented. He looked at the rest of team, the relief that Daniel was going to be alright still evident in the looks on their faces. He couldn't blame them, the man had saved his life, and for that he was grateful.

* * *

"So, how ya doin'?" Jack asked sauntering into the infirmary. Two weeks had passed and his leg was just about healed.

"I'm fine," Daniel replied.

"Really?" Jack seemed skeptical.

"Yes, I'm fine. In fact, Janet says I should be able to get out of here in a couple days."

"Really? Well, that's good."

"So, how's the leg."

"Good. Still kind of sore, but it's good."

"Good."

"How's the side?"

"Fine. Almost healed and still sore, but it's fine."

"Good."

They fell into an awkward silence. Jack never understood why he could never talk to Daniel, any Daniel for that matter, without an awkward pause.

"Um, look . . .thanks," Jack finally said.

"What?" Daniel had zoned out and had miised what Jack had said.

"I said thanks."

"Oh . . . What for?" Daniel was slightly confused. He had no idea hwat Jack was thanking him for.

"For saving my life."

"Oh. Right. You're welcome."

Another awkward silence.

"Um, I should probably go, let you get some rest and all," Jack said.

"Yeah, okay," Daniel replied.

"So, uh, see ya later."

"Yeah."

Jack walked out of the infirmary. He shook his head as he thought back over their conversation. Only Daniel could forget that he's saved someone. He was starting to think that having two Daniels around might not be as bad as he thought. Only time would tell, though.


	14. Chapter 14

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 14

* * *

author's note: I am extremely sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I've been hitting some walls that I just can't seem to get past. Luckily, I was able to finish this chapter today and I even have the next one written. All I have to do is type up 15 and then it will be up and ready to read, so look for it tomorrow or maybe the next day. It will definately be up within a week. Anyway, this chapter is not the best, but I hope you like it. So, um, I think that's all I have to say. Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think. Again, I am very sorry for the long wait.

disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

* * *

Another couple of weeks had passed and SG-1 had already gone on another three missions, but luckily they had been simple and disaster free. Daniel was starting to _really _fit in. Danny found it immensely amusing when he and Jack went at it. They were so much alike that there usually wasn't a clear winner in their their argument battles.

When they weren't off world Daniel usually spent his time either helping Danny with the multiple translations that had a habit of piling up or helping Sam with something that she was working on. Jack kept saying that he had no idea how he understood what she was talking about most of the time, and frankly, Danny didn't either.

Daniel also spent a lot of time sparing with Teal'c. Jack occasionally accompanied them, he was curious as to what other cool moves Daniel could do. He and Jack had also spent time at the firing range. Jack had wanted to see how good of a shot he was, and to say that Jack was surprised would have been an understatement.

But mostly he kept to himself. They all knew that it had to be hard for him being stuck in the past, but he tried to hide it. It was obvious that there was something else bothering him, but they had no idea what it was.

"Hey," Daniel said walking into the office.

"Hey," Danny replied shaking himself out of his musings.

"So, what's up?"

"Um, nothing really, why?"

"I'm bored."

"You're bored?" Danny sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, I know. Just don't tell Jack. If he heard any version of us say that he'd probably have a heart attack."

"Probably."

"Anyway, I don't suppose you have anything that I could do?"

"I don't think so, sorry."

"It's fine, I just hate being bored."

They fell into a companionable silence. Danny was thinking about if he had something for Daniel to do. Daniel was just trying to think of something to do. Just as Daniel was about to suggest something the sirens started blaring and the customary 'Unscheduled off world activation,' came over the PA system. It was followed a couple minutes later by, 'SG-1 , report to the briefing room.'

"What now?" Daniel groaned as he and Danny left the office.

* * *

"So, what do you want now?" Daniel and Danny heard Jack ask as they entered the briefing room. As soon as they saw who he was talking to, they understood why he had asked that question.

"A man can't just stop by to see his daughter?" Jacob Carter responded.

"Not since that man became a Tokra," Jack replied.

"Okay, you have a point, but . . ." Jacob trailed off when he noticed both Daniels standing at the back of the room.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"I know I was told about this, but actually seeing it,"

"Yeah, it's weird, we get it," Jack said, interrupting Jacob, "Now, what do you want?"

"The Tokra need your help."

"The Tokra need _our _help?" Jack asked incredulous.

"No, not yours. . . Daniel's."

"This doesn't have to do with a Goa'uld summit, right?" Daniel asked.

"No," Jacob said, sounding confused, "Actually, we think we may have found an Ancient outpost."

"Then why do the Tokra want my, our, help?" Danny asked correcting himself.

"Well, we know that you've been making progress in translating their language recently," Jacob paused glancing at Jack to see his reaction to what he was about to say, "It just so happens that you've gotten farther than we have."

Jack was about to say something, but Danny beat him to it.

"I still don't fully understand the language, and I've only gotten as far as I have because of Daniel."

"You know Ancient?" Jacob asked Daniel, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," Daniel replied.

"How?"

He shrugged. "Don't really know. I just figured it was left over from when I was ascended."

"You were ascended?" Jacob asked, even more surprised than he already was.

"Um, yeah."

"How?"

"It's kind of a long story, one that I can't really tell you."

"Yes, I can understand that, but . . ."

"Okay, so where is this outpost?" Jack asked, cutting Jacob off.

"On a planet the Tokra were considering for a new base." Jacob replied, clearly annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"And you want us to come and help translate?" Danny asked.

Jacob opened his mouth to respond, then closed it as he looked back and forth between Daniel and Danny.

"The planet is uncharted and unpopulated, so the two of you shouldn't be a problem," he finally said.

"Well," General Hammond standing up, "It sounds like you have yourself a mission, Colonel. You leave in two hours."

"Yes, sir," Jack replied as the General left the briefing room. Turing to the rest of the group he said, "Let's go get ready."


	15. Chapter 15

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 15

* * *

author's note: okay so here's the next chapter. I know it's not long and honestly I'm not sure if I'm happy with how it turned out, but it's okay. Anyway, about Jonas, I'm not sure if I'm actually going to write him into the story. I did say that he was Danny's assistant, but that doesn't necessarily mean the guy's hanging around the office all the time. I may put him in and I may not. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I know that this is short, but what can I say. Um, I have started workong on chapter 16, but I'm not sure how soon I can have it up. I have some pretty big exams coming up not to mention a research paper that I need to work on, but I will try to get the next chapters up as soon as possible. Again, I am very sorry about the long wait. So, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to let me know what you think.

disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"So, how exactly did you end up here?" Jacob asked as they were walking toward the outpost.

"Sam thinks it has something to do with the gate getting hit by too many energy weapons, or something," Daniel replied.

Jack, who was walking behind them, tried to tune out the conversation. He really didn't nee a headache right now. He glanced behind him at the rest of the team. Daniel really stood out, being the only one wearing black BDUs. He had claimed that it was force of habit when Jack had asked him about it. Jack didn't really care, because it made it that much easier to tell Daniel and Danny apart.

"So, what exactly do you think we'll find here?" Jack asked finally speaking up.

"Well, we're not entirely sure," Jacob replied glancing back at Jack, "But hopefully we'll find out soon."

"Just try not to be heartbroken if there are no 'big honkin' space guns,' okay Jack," Daniel joked.

"Very funny, Daniel."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

A few hours later Daniel and Danny were immersed in translating. Jacob had finally given up when they had started speaking faster than even Selmak could follow.

"Give up?" Jack asked as Jacob walked over to where he and Teal'c were sitting.

"Um, yeah," Jacob replied, "I got lost as soon as they started talking, but Selmak wanted to keep trying."

"Finally gave up, did he?"

"Yeah," Jacob settled himself next to Jack, "By the way, where's Sam?"

"Over there. She wants to get soil samples," Jack said pointing.

Jacob nodded, and then shifted position until he was comfortable. He had no idea how long they were going to be here, but he had a feeling it would be a while.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink, and Daniel and Danny were still going at it. Jack was about to call them over when he heard something.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Jacob asked glancing at Jack.

"That noise."

"What noise? There was no noise."

"Yes, there was. Right, Teal'c?"

"Indeed." Teal'c replied scanning their surroundings.

"I didn't hear anything," Jacob said.

Jack was about to respond when he saw Daniel straighten out of the corner of his eye. Looking over it was obvious that he had heard something.

* * *

Daniel froze when he thought he heard something. He glanced over at Jack to find him looking directly at him. He nodded to let Jack know he had heard something.

He turned back to Danny just in time to see something come flying toward them. Yanking the younger man out of the way, they began running toward the rest of the team. They all began running back to the gate as soon as they were there.

Daniel, who always seemed to end up behind everyone, vaguely felt something hit his leg. The next thing he knew his vision started to grey and he was pretty sure his face was about to make first contact with the ground. He heard someone yell his name and then nothing.

* * *

Sam was running. Teal'c was in front of her frequently glancing back to make sure they were still there. Her father and Danny were to either side. The colonel and Daniel were behind them.

She wasn't sure what made her look, but she glanced back. What she saw almost made her trip. Daniel was on the ground with what looked like a dart in his leg.

"Daniel!" She heard herself yell as the colonel grabbed her and they kept running.

* * *

author's note (hey look another one): so, yeah, I thought I'd try my hand at a cliffhanger. If ya wanna know how everything works out then stary tuned. And if it takes me more than a month to get the next chapter up then send me lots and lots of message demanding an update. :) Ya never know, it may actually make me write faster.


	16. Chapter 16

This Can't Be Good

Chapter 16

* * *

author's note: okay I know it's been a while, a long while but finally here is the next chapter. I am so sorry for the wait, please don't hate me!! Um, this chapter actually turned out to be pretty long and hopefully you'll be satisfied with it. I will try my very hardest to get the next chapter up soon (sooner than this one, hopefully), but I can't be promising anything. Also, I have some other stories going on and I may post some soon, I don't really know though. Um, I think that's about it. Oh, and thank you for wishing me luck on my exams, I actually did good on them. Um, okay enough of this on with the story! Hope ya like! And don't forget to tell me what ya think! Oh, and sorry for all of the breaks in the story, but I wanted to flip back and forth between the two different sides that are going on and, I think I'll really shut up now. Enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Previously on This Can't Be Good:

_Sam was running. Teal'c was in front of her frequently glancing back to make sure they were still there. Her father and Danny were to either side. The colonel and Daniel were behind them._

_She wasn't sure what made her look, but she glanced back. What she saw almost made her trip. Daniel was on the ground with what looked like a dart in his leg._

"_Daniel!" She heard herself yell as the colonel grabbed her and they kept running._

* * *

Jack almost stumbled because he was torn between going to help Daniel and getting the rest of the team to safety. The only thing that kept him from turning around and going back was that it was too late. Daniel was already surrounded.

SG-1 kept running until they realized that they weren't being pursued anymore.

"Sir," Sam said.

"I know, Carter," Jack replied, "We'll think of something."

Sam nodded in response.

"Uh, where's Danny?" Jacob asked glancing around.

Jack looked around and when he saw that Danny was indeed missing he looked about ready to hit something and Sam was beginning to think that something was her father. But then he took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"Any ideas on how to get them back?" Jack asked looking at the others.

* * *

Danny regained consciousness slowly.

"It's about time you woke up," a voice said.

"Jack?" Danny asked.

"Not quite," Daniel replied.

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah."

"So, uh, how long was I out?"

"Not long."

"Where are we?"

"Apparently a prison of some sort."

"Yeah, I got that."

"I don't know where we are, I woke up here."

A slightly awkward silence fell between them. They both kept looking around the room at anything but each other.

"So, any ideas on how to get out of here?" Danny asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No, not really. You?"

"No."

"Well, we'll think of something."

* * *

"So, what's the plan again?" Jacob asked glancing at Jack.

They had found a trail in the forest that led them to the edge of a large village.

"Well, we can't just run in there, guns blazing," Jack began.

"We would be easily overrun by the village's forces," Teal'c continued.

"Thus, we need a distraction," Sam finished.

"And what, exactly, will this 'distraction' be?" Jacob asked.

"We haven't figured that part out yet," Sam admitted.

"But, we'll think of something," Jack said, trying to sound confident.

* * *

Danny sat there watching as Daniel walked around the small room. Every so often he would stop and look to see if there was a way out at that spot, but then continued on when he found nothing. Danny was pretty sure he was on his fifth or sixth lap.

Daniel stopped abruptly when the door opened and a man walked in. He glanced back at Danny as the younger man stood.

"You are not from here," the man said. It was a statement not a question.

"Uh, no we're not," Daniel replied.

The man seemed to have not heard. He just stood there studying the two of them. After a while he finally spoke.

"Take the younger one," he said, turning slightly toward the door.

Two rather large men entered the room and grabbed Danny.

"Wait," Daniel called before they could reach the door. "He doesn't know anything."

The man turned and looked at Daniel. "Very well," he said and then turned toward his guards, "Take the other one."

"What? No," Danny said as he was shoved to the back of the room. "What do you think you're doing?"

Daniel didn't have a chance to answer before he was pulled out of the room.

"Well, this can't be good," Danny muttered to the empty room.

* * *

By the time night fell, SG-1 had already put their plan into action. Sam and Jacob had gone off to take care of the distraction while Jack and Teal'c waited for the opportune moment to sneak into the village to bust Daniel and Danny out.

Jack was so antsy he almost jumped when the first charge blew. The explosion briefly lit the village enough that Jack could see the grim look on Teal'c's face.

Shouts rang out as the villagers scrambled to put out the fire, seconds later the second charge blew. Jack mentally counted to ten before motioning to Teal'c that they could move into the village. 'We're coming, guys,' Jack thought as they slipped into an unguarded building.

* * *

"Come on, wake up," Danny muttered tapping Daniel's cheek.

"Would you stop that," Daniel said quietly, swatting Danny's hand away.

"Sorry."

"What were . . ." Daniel began, and then stopped when there was a loud boom. An explosion, his brain automatically supplied. "Never mind."

"We really need to get out of here," Danny said.

"Yeah I know," Daniel replied sitting up.

Danny stood and then helped Daniel to his feet. The older Jackson wavered a bit, catching himself on the wall.

"You okay?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I just need a minute," Daniel said closing his eyes and leaning heavily on the wall.

Danny remained silent. It was obvious that Daniel was in pain. It just made Danny wonder even more what had been done to him because there were no physical wounds.

"So, how exactly do we get out of here?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure."

Daniel nodded and then looked up at the ceiling when there was another explosion. That one had rocked the building.

"Okay, that was a little close," Danny said.

Their attention was drawn to the door when they heard shouts. It wasn't long before the door was thrown open and one of the guards from before came in with a weapon in hand.

"Let's go," the man demanded waving with the weapon.

Daniel and Danny made their way out of the room and headed down a hallway the man right behind them. Without any warning, Daniel spun around knocking the weapon out of the man's hand. The next thing Danny knew, the man was down on the ground and Daniel looked like he was about to fall over.

"Okay, that may not have been the smartest thing to do," Daniel said leaning slightly against the wall.

"Um," Danny began, not quite sure what to say. "You okay?" He finally asked.

"I will be once we get out of here."

"Right."

Daniel carefully reached down and grabbed the weapon before turning back to Danny. "Shall we?" He asked.

* * *

"So, where do you think they're being held?" Jack asked Teal'c as they made their way down yet another hallway. Luckily they hadn't run in to anybody.

"Perhaps in a holding cell," the Jaffa replied.

"Well, I know that. What I was asking was if . . ."Jack trailed off when Teal'c raised his hand signaling for him to be quiet.

"Someone is approaching," Teal'c said quietly.

Jack brought his P-90 up and Teal'c readied his zat before they both stepped around the corner.

"Jack?"

"Daniel? What are you doing?" Jack asked. He hadn't expected to turn the corner and run into Daniel and Danny.

"We're escaping. Why? What are you doing?" Daniel asked lowering the weapon he held.

"We were coming to rescue you."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

"How about we get out of here," Danny suggested.

"Good idea," Jack and Daniel said at the same time. Then they looked at each other with identical expressions.

'Yep, a lot like Jack,' Danny thought glancing back and forth between the two. 'Please don't let that happen to me.'

"Alright, let's go," Jack said, snapping out of his momentary surprise. "Carter, we have them. Meet us at the rendezvous point," he said into the radio as they made their way to the exit.

"Yes, sir," Carter replied.

Surprisingly, their escape went unnoticed due to the fires caused by the explosions. They made it to the rendezvous point in no time, Sam and Jacob waiting for them as requested.

"Are you guys okay?" Sam asked Daniel and Danny as they approached.

"Yeah, we're fine," Daniel answered.

"We ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered as the rest of the team nodded.

"Alright, let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

**This Can't Be Good**

Chapter 17

* * *

author's note: okay I realize that it's been forever since I've updated, but I hit a huge block. To the point where I could really write anything, but I think it might be gone. At least somewhat. Anyway, I finally finished chapter 17. YAY! I don't think it's as good as some of the previous chapters, but hey you got a new chapter! Just please don't hate me for taking so long. I will try my best to get the next chapter written and up as soon as I can. Oh, and I should have some more stories coming soon. If any of you read my "Triple Threat is Burnin' Up" story, well I've decided to turn that into a series. So keep your eyes open for more of Triple Threat. Um, I think that's it for now. I really hope you like this chapter and hopefully you won't have to wait as long for the next one. Ya know, if you ever think I'm taking to long to update just send me something demanding then next chapter. It may make me write faster. Ya never know. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you can actually read this thing. So, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what ya think!

disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

"Doctor?" Hammond asked walking into the infirmary.

SG-1 had arrived a little over 30 minutes ago and other than being tired and dirty they seemed fine, but Hammond just wanted to make sure.

"They're all fine, sir," Janet answered.

"Good," he replied glancing at SG-1. Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Jacob were all crowded around Danny as the young man was talking. A little further down, Daniel was stretched out on one of the beds fast asleep.

"General," Jack greeted when he noticed he was there.

"Colonel, it's nice to see you all made it back," Hammond said in return.

"It's good to be back, sir."

"And, everyone is okay," Jacob said, happy that for once after going on a mission for the Tok'ra SG-1 came back uninjured, for the most part.

Hammond nodded, and then his gaze settled on the elder Jackson. "What about Doc- Daniel," he asked, catching himself before he could confuse everyone with the whole two Doctor Jacksons thing.

"He's . . . . fine," Danny said.

"What Danny is saying is that Daniel will be fine," Sam tried to elaborate.

"What do you mean by that, Major?"

"We're pretty sure he may have been tortured," Jacob said.

"But, we're not exactly sure how," Jack finished.

"Has he said anything?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir," Jack replied.

The General nodded then said, "The debriefing will be at 1300 hours tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Jack and Sam said together.

Hammond nodded once more before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

At 1300 hours the next day, SG-1 plus Jacob were gathered in the briefing room waiting for General Hammond. With only seconds to spare before he would be late, the General came out of his office.

"Good afternoon SG-1, Jacob. I hope you all are well rested after taking the rest of the day off after your mission," he said by way of greeting.

"Yes, sir," Jack answered.

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, Daniel, I would like to know what happened while you and Danny were separated from the rest of the team."

"Well, while we were captured the leader, or at least I think he was the leader, came and without asking anything he was going to take Danny . . ."

"_Was_ going to take?" Jack asked interrupting Daniel.

"Yeah. I stopped them, told them to take me instead."

"Why?"

"Because I've had more experience in dealing with torture."

"You were tortured?" Hammond asked. He knew that SG-1 had said they thought he had been, but he wanted to know for sure.

"Kinda."

"Kinda?" Jack asked.

"How?" Danny asked before Daniel had a chance to try to explain what he meant.

"What?"

"How were you tortured?" Sam clarified, "You had no visible wounds."

"That's because it was mind torture, which is why I said 'kinda.' Although it still hurt . . . a lot."

"Mind torture?" Jack was curious.

"Yeah, they were trying to get information from me by going directly to the source, I guess."

"Were they able to get anything from you?" Hammond asked.

"No, I don't think so. It was fairly easy to block them."

"Easy? How could it be easy to keep someone out of your mind?" Jack was staring at Daniel like he had two heads.

"Well, after having a replicator and the Orici digging around in your head without getting anything, well . . ." Daniel trailed off when he realized everyone was staring at him. Even the airman at the desk in the corner of the room was staring. "I said too much, didn't I?"

"Replicator?" Jack asked at the same time Danny asked, "Orici?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How can a bug 'dig' around in your head?"

"It was a human form, actually."

"A human form replicator?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"What about the 'Orici'?" Danny asked again.

"Um, I don't know if I should tell you anything about her, at least not yet."

"Was that all that happened Daniel?" Hammond asked, trying to get the briefing back on track, not that he wasn't interested in what they were talking about.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Colonel, would you like to fill me in on the rest."

"Yes, sir," Jack said, before he told Hammond about the rest of the mission.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to add?" Hammond asked after Jack had finished his tale. When everyone remained silent he stood and said, "Alright, dismissed." Then he headed to his office.

* * *

After the debriefing and after seeing Jacob off, SG-1 were sitting around Jack's living room relaxing.

"So, what's on?" Jack asked walking into his living room with a case of beer.

"Well, Sam decided to challenge Daniel to a game of Halo to see if he's as good as we said," Danny answered.

"Really? So, who's winning?"

"Daniel."

"Not for long," Sam stated concentrating on the screen. She was currently perched on a ledge looking for Daniel's character through the scope of her sniper rifle. The next thing she knew, her character was lying dead on the ground Daniel having snuck up behind her.

"What? Wait, how did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Well, you and Sam have similar tactics and you always hide there too, so . . ." Daniel answered then trailed off when Sam engaged him in a fire fight.

Almost two hours and several rounds later, Teal'c was named the champion with Daniel coming in a close second. Jack and Sam were tied for third. Danny had come in last.

"Well, that was fun," Daniel said leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You didn't just get creamed by a geeky archeologist and an alien," Jack retorted.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm not very geeky anymore," Daniel replied.

"No, you're more like Jack, and that's just kind of scary," Danny said. When he realized they were both staring at him he said, "Oops, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Jack answered.

"Actually, sir, I agree," Sam said.

"What? How could you possibly think that I'm anything like Jack?" Daniel asked confused.

"Well, a lot of things really."

"Like what?" Jack asked. He kept glancing at Daniel, but he honestly didn't see what they were talking about.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it really," Sam said, shrugging.

"Anyway, who's hungry?" Jack asked, standing up.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to try and cook something," Daniel said.

"What? You think I can't cook?"

"No, I know you can't cook."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I wasn't thinking about cooking. I was going to order some pizza."

"Ooh, I want the barbeque, sir," Sam said standing up to head into the kitchen to get some more drinks.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that, Carter. Any other requests? No? Alright, I'll go order."

30 minutes later they were all sitting around the living room enjoying their food and watching a movie.

"You even eat your pizza the same," Danny muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I said you both eat your pizza the same."

"Oh for crying out loud, we are nothing a like!" Jack and Daniel said together.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other before they went back to eating. One of these days they would realize it. It was kind of hard not to.


	18. Chapter 18

author's note: oh, look, I actually have the next chapter! I know it's been a while since I last updated this story, but I hope there's still some interest out there. Ya know, I just don't get why I can't write longer chapters. It makes no sense. I'll keep trying though. Anyway, um, yeah, so I hope you like this chapter, there is a slight spoiler for Citizen Joe, but nothing major. By the way I have things planned there should only be two more chapters before this story is complete! Yay! This will then be my first completed long-ish multi chapter story! Okay, so, I think that's about all I have to say about this. Oh, wait I forgot to say sorry for how long this took and to get down on my knees and beg your forgiveness. :) And, sorry about all of the breaks, but that's just the way it came out. um, yeah, so please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: I own no part of Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**This Can't Be Good **

**Chapter 18**

3 weeks later.

SG-1 stepped out of the gate and onto a lush green planet. There were ruins a couple of miles from the gate and before Jack could stop them Daniel and Danny had already taken off.

"Start setting up camp," Jack ordered as he started after them.

"Yes, sir," Sam replied.

* * *

"I don't know why I ever thought two Daniels would be a good thing," Jack grumbled as he stormed into camp a short time later.

"Of what do you speak, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, one Daniel is bad enough, but two. Okay, it may have been a good idea at first, but now, I just can't take it anymore!"

"They can't be that bad, sir," Sam said trying to calm her obviously distressed CO.

"Oh, yes, they are. All I did was go over there to check on them. Then I asked if they had found anything and when they answered I felt like I was at a tennis match. Back and forth, every sentence!" Jack took a deep breath trying to calm himself.

"So, you left them alone, sir?"

"Calm down, Carter, they can take care of themselves."

* * *

A couple hours before it would start getting dark Daniel and Danny walked into camp.

"Wow, that's surprising," Jack said when he saw them.

"What is?" Daniel asked.

"No one had to drag you away from your rocks."

"Well, believe it or not, I have learned a few things since I joined the Stargate program."

"Then how do you explain him?" Jack pointed to Danny, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Oh, yeah. Well, it took a while to sink in."

"I've noticed."

* * *

Later, after the sun had gone down, SG-1 was sitting around the fire talking. After covering the subjects of what had been found on the planet so far, the rather interesting flavors of their MREs, and, in Jack's case, what they were missing on TV, Sam decided a subject change was in order.

"So, Daniel, do you have any stories that you _can _tell us?"

"Like what?"

"Like funny missions?" Jack asked leaning forward.

"Um, okay, I know one that won't mess up anything if I tell you."

"Ooh, we're listening."

"Okay, well, it wasn't exactly a mission, but that doesn't really matter. A couple years ago a man broke into Jack's house claiming that he had ruined his life. . ."

Daniel continued to tell them any funny stories that he could until they turned in. You could still hear Jack chuckling occasionally as he kept watch.

* * *

SG-1 spent a couple more days on the planet before they returned to Earth.

"SG-1, General Hammond would like you to report immediately to the briefing room," the technician in the control room told them.

Jack exchanged confused glances with the rest of them before they headed toward the stairs that would lead them up to the briefing room.

"What do you think this is about, sir?" Sam asked.

"No idea, Carter," Jack replied.

As they reached the doors to the briefing room Jack almost ran into the back of Daniel who stood just staring into the room. He was about to ask what was going on when Daniel spoke.

"Jack?"

From the tone of his voice, Jack could tell that he wasn't talking about him.


End file.
